Flame and Ember Moment
by ADT xSHADOWx
Summary: A "sequel" to my other romantic moment, this time featuring Ember and Flame, and just for the record, imagine that Flame has an Australian accent.


_**FlamexEmber Moment**_

The full moon shone over head as Flame rested on the outcropping. He was in Twilight Falls, resting after a whole day of training. He looked down at his body. His golden chest shined with a silver tint from the moonlight and his red scales packed tough, lean muscles. He sighed and gazed out over the falls. The mist from the waterfall was starting to find its way over to him, and he stood up to leave, not wanting to get wet. He stopped though as he heard someone approach him. He turned around, and found himself face to face with Ember.

"Hi Flame." She said, blushing.

"Oh, hi Ember." Flame said, also blushing.

They didn't say anything and the silence drew on and on.

"So...what have you been doing?" Ember asked.

"Uh...training." Flame answered.

Another bout of silence occurred and Ember started shuffling her feet. Then she started backing up.

"Well...I should really go." She said and took another step...

And yelped as she fell right into the waterfall, getting sent hurtling over the edge.

"EMBER!" Flame screamed and dove down the waterfall, wings folded close to his body.

Only a second before he hit the water, Flame remembered his fear of water and he opened his wings to stop and fly away. But it was too late. Flame's body was racked with pain as he hit the water on his stomach. He started to panic, screaming a silent scream. He felt his lungs rapidly running out of air and he swam in any direction he could. He gasped as he broke the surface, forcing air into his lungs. He smiled as he swam towards shore, then stopped and looked around. There was no sign of Ember. His eyes widen and he looked back at the pool of water. His mind raced with thoughts and, with a deep breath, plunged back under the water. He forced his eyes open and looked around. He didn't see anything and he was about to give up, and then he saw her. She was caught on a branch, hanging by her heart-shaped necklace. Flame swam over to her, freed her, and dragged her towards the surface. He gasped as his head broke the surface and he quickly swam towards the shore. As his feet touch land, he dropped Ember and turned towards her. She wasn't breathing.

"No...Ember...wake up...please wake up." Flame said, tears forming in his eyes.

He walked over to her and, remembering his training from the Guardians, started pressing on her chest. He kept pressing for a couple of minutes and was about to give up, when suddenly, she coughed and a wave of water spilled out of her mouth and onto the ground. A smile formed on Flame's face as she coughed and took a deep breath. She looked up, water streaming from her scales.

"Flame...you saved me...thank you." She said.

Flame smiled, "Hey, its no problem, your life was in danger and I had to save it." He said.

He mentally kicked himself as he realized how stupid that had sounded and Ember apparently realized it and she giggled. Flame blushed as she laughed at him and he looked at her.

Her pink scales gleamed as the water on them reflected with moonlight and her sky blue eyes sparkled. He noticed hoe her body was perfectly curved and he sighed slightly. Ember noticed him staring and she giggled. He blushed and looked away, and Ember took that time to stare at him.

She stared at his muscle-filled frame and his stocky gold chest and stomach. He turned back toward her and she swooned at Then, Ember leaned forward and kissed Flame deeply on the lips. Flame's eyes went wide, but instead of fighting the kiss, he went with it and kissed back. The dominate thought in his head was _I did it! I kissed Ember! _And he smiled slightly. They closed their eyes, savoring the moment. Ember broke the kiss and shivered.

"Are you cold?" Flame asked worriedly and she nodded.

He smiled and carefully put her on his back. He looked back and smiled at her and took off. He flew for about five minutes before he spotted his favorite spot. He manuvered over to it and moved to land. The spot was an outcropping over a cliff that had a view over all of Twilight Falls. The stars shined overhead as Flame landed and set Ember down. She sighed as her scales touched the soft grass and Flame landed and laid down a few feet away. Ember scooted over to him and leaned against him slightly. They stayed awake for a couple of hours, staring at the stars and the occasional shooting star, before Ember yawned and put her head down on Flame's side.

"Flame chuckled, "Tired?" He asked.

Ember nodded and closed her eyes. Flame smiled and took one last look at the stars, and then, sighing, he curled around Ember and put his head on her side. She automatically moved to fit the shape of his body, and she sighed in content. He smiled.

"I love you." He whispered and, with one last sigh, closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
